Creepy Bedtime Stories - SPN Season 2
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A collection of dark drabbles for each episode of Season 2 of SPN. My partner, BlackIceWitch and I have each written a drabble for every episode. We did this for Season One and the response encouraged us to continue. Have a very good time, our friends. We both look forward to your comments and opinions. It's rated M to cover all our bases. No SLASH, maybe a little blood and gore
1. Chapter 1 S2 E1 In My Time of Dying

"You read the most interesting things. Did you know a reaper can change reality? They can appear as anything they want; even a pretty girl."

The dark eyed, girl on the bed was something other, something cruel, something frightening.

"What did you expect me to do, Dean? You saw my true form and freaked out. That hurts a girl's feelings.

You aren't the first soldier I've snatched from the battlefield. You say you can't go now. Victory hangs in the balance. But for you, Dean the battle is over."

She held out her hand. "Come, Death is nothing to fear."


	2. Chapter 2 S2 E1 In MY Time of Dying-BIW

Sam stares at the board, heart beating too fast, high up, against the base of his throat, the thin wooden planchette moving from letter to letter.

He's really here, he thinks, hope rising impossibly.

And falling.

He's really here.

Spirit only, his body left behind, attached to the jungle of tubes and monitors, skin pale beneath the freckles, breathing done for him by a machine.

Really here, moving the planchette across the cheap laminated board.

That meant … he was dying.

How close would he have to be for his spirit to be able leave freely?

Very close.

Almost.

Dead.


	3. Chapter 3 S2 E2 Everybody Loves a Clown

The brothers walk through waving fields of dry grasses: moving forward through summer's warmth under smiling blue skies. In the distance a carnival beckons.

They speak of their father's possible secret lovers; the man's dusty passions as ancient wonders, curiosities on display.

This day brings its own secrets. The blind man laughs.

"Come to me my pretty children. Would you like to play with me tonight? Let me show you hidden secrets, the insides of your parents on display."

The Rakshasa's long, snake like tongue darts out to taste the fresh flowing blood. "Would you like to eat with me?".


	4. Chapter 4 S2 E2 Loves a Clown by BIW

He'd always hated carnivals. The fun house, the house of horrors, the sickly-sweet or salty-fried foods, the shrieks that never seemed to come from enjoyment, exactly, but from fear and exhilaration entwined. The clowns. Their smiles looked like screams.

His life had been a carnival, filled with horrors and freaks, filled with things that other people paid to stare at but could leave at the end of the day, go home to their nice little houses and just … forget.

He never could. It was there when he woke in the morning and when he closed his eyes at night.


	5. Chapter 5 S2 E3 Bloodlust

Brooding, grim and feral, the dark man finds the empty place inside and tries desperately to fill the hole with the bodies of the faithless.

Praise me for I am human. No others deserve to live. Be pure with me. Learn your place. Be human or be dead.

I have been put here to clean the world of filth; to sanctify the human bloodline. Be pure with me. Be human or be dead.

All others need to burn, the filthy monsters. There is no other path; there ae no other Gods. Be pure with me. Be human or be dead.


	6. Chapter 6 S2 E3 Bloodlust- BlackIceWitch

Dean looked into Gordon's eyes and saw the truth.

This could happen to him. This monster, masquerading as a human, pretending to be a good guy, one of the good guys. Killing things. Saving people. Licking his lips as he drove a knife into a bound woman, dark eyes empty and cold.

This is what he could become, walking high on the wire, no net, the only thing holding him there was family. Someone to protect. Someone who looked at him and saw a man. Not a monster.

He didn't need many people. Just a few. To trust. To love.


	7. Chapter 7 S2 E4 Children Shouldn't Play

She looks over her shoulder, smiling at him. Dark, dark eyes, white, white skin.

She stood and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so."

Upstairs they sit side by side. He had wanted this. "You didn't go out, did you? You promised me. Matt is dead."

"Haven't we wasted enough time talking about him?' She pushes him back on the couch and throws a cold leg over his body.

Cold leg, cold hands on his face, cold lips on his mouth. He wants to refuse that tongue it lays like a long dead thing in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8 S2 E4 Children by BiW

It wasn't her. The thought was filled with a despair that made his teeth ache and his knees tremble. He'd done something awful. Something obscene. And it wasn't even her.

Memory gave him the scent of her hair, wildflowers in June, something citrusy under that. That's not what he smelled now. Earth and humus and just faintly, just faintly the odour of something decaying. In the ground.

Her skin had been like a peach's. Soft and silky, warm and golden. It wasn't anymore. It was dry and – and – bits kept falling off. It was stiff and grey.

It wasn't her.


	9. Chapter 9 S2 E5 Simon SAys

High on the ridge of the damn, staring down that long smooth face; I know I'm going to die.

I hate heights. I always have and I know I can't fly but he's pushing me, pushing me to step off into space.

What if I can? He tells me I can. He's pushing me, pushing me, off into space.

I'll just hold out my wings and glide. It'll be peaceful. The air will hold me up. I'll glide off into space.

Who keeps yelling, Tracy don't?

I'll just glide away, on my fluttering wings; I'll just step off and glide.


	10. Chapter 10 S2 E5 Simon Says by BiWitch

"I see you. Bye bye."

It crawled into his mind, reaching out, gathering his thoughts, his feelings, the essence of him, tighter and tighter, squeezing him out.

Fuckin' Obi-Wan mindgames! I'm stronger than this. I can beat you!

An impossible fight, struggling with that force, that power that crept and wormed through him, into his nerves and muscles, into his cells and blood, that took away his control.

He wasn't strong enough.

The barrel of the rifle began to rise. He felt the notched sight, under his chin, pressing harder.

Not like this! His eyes closed.

The shot was deafening.


	11. Chapter 11 S2 E6 No Exit

A deep dark hole in the ground, that's all that's left of my playground.

All my pretty, pretty girls with their golden curls and soft, soft skins; where can I take them now? Where can we hide?

Once I had a castle, once I owned the world. Now all that's left is a deep dark hole in the ground.

It's dark and it's cold and I never grow old but I still love them all: my pretty, pretty girls with their golden curls.

I'll hide them away and here we'll all stay in my deep dark hole in the ground.


	12. Chapter 12 S2 E6 No Exit -BlackIceWitch

Her eyes open into blackness. Silence fills her ears. Breathe, she tells herself, feeling awkwardly down the length of her body for the slim cylinder, her elbows bumping against something hard and unyielding.

Breathe.

The light comes on with a press of the switch and the nightmare is one she can't wake from. Above her, the scratches gleam. Tales told of others, who didn't get out.

I want to do what you do, Daddy.

Her face screws up, chest tight and aching, throat filled so she can't swallow.

I don't want to die!

But she might. She might die here.


	13. Chapter 13 S2 47 The Usual Suspects

Sam reached in the hole in the wall and pulled out something wrapped in a rug. It rattled when it hit the floor.

The dust puffed up and danced in the thin sunlight filtering through the window. He flipped out a knife and cut the dry ropes.

There was Claire's body, a body bound and hidden away. She had been killed and then thrown out like trash.

Diana touched the chain wrapped around the naked vertebrae. She slid the pendant into her hand. "It's rare though; I have one just like it."

She pulled out her pendant…..Along with her heart.


	14. Chapter 14 S2 E7 Usual Suspects by BIW

Whoever they are, she thinks, walking into the bathroom and rubbing a hand tiredly over her eyes, they're good. Not street crims. More high-end, despite the down-at-the-heel boots and smart-assed mouths.

She jerks away from the sink as the faucet comes on, hot water gushing over the porcelain. In a second, all the taps along the row of sinks are spouting, steam rising to cloud the long mirror, filling the room with warm fog.

Leaning forward, she wipes the fog from the glass. Behind her, the girl stares, mouth open, the red slit across her throat gaping.

The dead girl.


	15. Chapter 15 S2 E8 Crossroad Blues

I hear them howling, I hear them howling all night long. Calling me, hunting me, howling in the moonlight

Listen baby; hear the sounds of howling following me. I hear em coming, I'll never be free. Following me, following me.

Hellhounds coming, coming to take me. Hear them coming, hear them coming now. Getting closer, closer all the time.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to go; I gotta pay, gotta pay. I've had my time. Now I gotta pay.

I can hear them howling and there's no place to hide. Bar the door; don't let them in; don't let them in.


	16. Chapter 16 S2 E8 Crossroad Blues-BIW

Lemme tell you a story. I spent most of my life wantin' desperate to be sumthin' I wasn't. Then one day, I heard of sumthin'. A spell, he said. A deal that'd change my life. And I went down to the crossroads.

Ten years.

Lemme tell you, oh, you get what you ask for, but it won't be what you thought. No, sir. It'll be sumthin' else. Sumthin' that drives you, every day - every goddamned second - of those ten years, sumthin' that scourges and bites. An' then, you'll hear those howls.

God help me. I hear 'em now.


	17. Chapter 17 S2 E9 Croatoan

"You have to come see this, Dean." Sam said walking back into the Doctor's office.

"What's up, Sam? Sammy? Hey," Dean followed Sam out the door, pulling his gun out and checking the load.

Outside he stood with Sam and scanned the streets. Empty, everything was empty. Nothing but rain dampened streets reflecting the town's only traffic light's slowly changing colors.

"Where did they all go?' Dean whispered. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam breathed back. "They're all just gone, just like Roanoke. More than that though, look over here."

Carved on a telephone pole, one word; Croatoan


	18. Chapter 18 S2 E9 Croatoan- BlackIceWitch

She looks at him, her eyes beginning to redden at the corners. Then she's on him and it's like being hit by a falling tree, this ninety-pound girl slamming herself into him. He falls and the impact with the floor sends his air rushing out of his lungs.

The blade's edge is so sharp he barely feels the slice, but her palm is warm when she places it on him, and it's wet.

Blood to blood. He knows, rationally, he can't feel the virus enter him. But he can. Feel it wriggling into his body.

It brings madness. And death.


	19. Chapter 19 -S2 E10 Hunted

It's all my fault. Why had I ever trusted this man, looked up to him, wanted to be like him? Was I that empty, that desperate?

Sam said I was trying to fill the hole in my heart where my father once had been. Sam was right. I was lost.

Gordon wants to kill Sammy. "I'm a Hunter, not a killer." he said. "Your father would have had the stones to do what needs to be done. You aren't even half the man your father was."

Gordon wants to kill Sam. Gordon will kill Sam and it's all my fault.


	20. Chapter 20 S2 E10 Hunted - BlackIceWitch

Snick. The sound of a lock being opened. He closes his eyes, forcing himself to stillness, to concentrate, to will his little brother to know, to feel the danger.

NoSammydon'tcomeinboobytrappednoSam!listen!findanotherwayyougottafindawindow–

The roar is cacophonic and his heart seizes for a moment, refusing to beat.

"Hold on. Not yet. Wait and see," Gordon breathes, his gaze unfocussed as he listens.

SAMMY!NO!DON'T!LOOKOUTTRIP-

BOOM!

NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!SAMMY!GODpleasenokilltheotherfuckergetloosegetloosefuckNOnotSAMnotSAMMYfuck … no …

"Sorry, Dean."

The pain and anger switched off abruptly, buried beneath a clear and certain determination. Everything he'd done, everything he'd tried to do, had failed. There isn't anything left for him but the job.


	21. Chapter 21 S2 E11 Playthings

The old hotel was silent and strong; a lady, a dowager grown brittle over the years, full of secrets and long dusty days. Her windows are blank, concealing the spirit within. Shaded windows, blinds drawn; blocking the sun, protecting the dark.

Trapped inside were the old, the sick and the enchanted. A spirit rules the house. "Come play with me, stay with me. You'll never grow old, you'll never die. Come play with me."

Children's footsteps in the halls, childish giggles float through the air. When you look, there's nobody there.

"Play with me, stay with me. Be my friend."


	22. Chapter 22 S2 E11 Playthings by BIWitch

Come play with the house.

"I don't want to," Tyler said, curled up on the window seat, staring at her book.

Then I'll play by myself.

"I don't mind."

Her gaze was on the pages, not seeing them. Maybe Mommy was right, she thought. Maybe she was getting too old to keep playing with Maggie. She wasn't imaginary, casting a sideways look at the translucent girl crouched by the house. She was real.

Ring around the rosy. A pocketful of posies … Maggie's voice ghosted, sweetly tuneful as she moved the tiny playground toys. And you … fall … down. 


	23. Chapter 23 S2 E12 Nightshifter

"You have no idea what you're dealing with.' Henricksen scoffed and picked up the phone.

"Dean, I want you and Sammy out of there. Yes, I know about Sammy, Bonnie to your Clyde. I know all about you, Dean. I know all about your Dad. You have one hour. Come out with your hands up or we're coming in."

"There's a monster in that bank and I just hung up on him."

Oh Momma, I'm in fear of my life from the long arm of the law. Hangman's a coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long." 


	24. Chapter 24 S2 E12 Nightshifter - BIWitch

Dean looked around the vault. One of these people was a monster, parodying the fear the others felt.

It hadn't been that hard to shoot the other one. Even wearing his face, he hadn't found it strange. Well. Okay. A bit strange. It would've been harder if it'd been wearing his brother.

How would it be to touch someone else and just become them? Not the real them, he knew, but someone else at least. Take on a new life. New roads. Shed the past like the skin that's outlived its purpose.

The thought scared him. It sounded … liberating.


	25. Chapter 25 S2 E13 Houses of the Holy

A pure white light shined from behind the statue of the questioning cherub and Sam thought "Perhaps now I might be forgiven. Perhaps now I can be welcome into the loving arms of our Father."

His heart cried out "God, please wash me clean."

He felt the pain of being the unloved, the ignored and tainted. Cursed since birth and stained with the blood of the demon. Oddly enough among all these believers he was the only one who believed in a God who was good. He believed in the glory, the purity, the possibility of hope and joy everlasting.


	26. Chapter 26 S2 E13 Houses of the HolyBIW

"Maybe I could be saved." Sam's mouth twisted up, a smile filled with anguish.

His brother's pain went through him like a knife, and there was no surprise in his recognition that he wanted to believe too. Wanted it badly enough to taste it.

He couldn't forget what he'd seen. The way it'd played out. The way the guy'd been – in the right place – at exactly the right moment. Speed. Trajectory. There was no such thing as coincidence but it wasn't possible to make that happen, not like that. Unless …

"Dean, what did you see?"

"Maybe … God's will."


	27. Chapter 27 S2 E14 Born Under a Bad Sign

"My Daddy shot your Daddy in the head." He curled his fingers in her hair and leaned in to pour warm poison into her ear.

Her eyes flashed in anger and when he went for the knife she had a moment to think. This was the life of a Hunter? This is how she would remember her father? Perhaps Mom was right. This family had lost enough.

Dean burst in, gun aimed at his brother. "Pull the trigger Dean, or I'll kill her." Sam raised the knife to strike.

This was the heart of a Hunter's family, death and despair.


	28. Chapter 28-S2 E14 Under a Bad Sign-BIW

She looked out through his eyes, laughing as she saw his brother's expression.

Oh, Dean, you can't pretend this didn't happen. Candid camera and blood all over Sammy and look at you, trying to figure out what the hell's going on and what the hell you're going to have to do about it.

"Wipe your prints, then we go."

She laughed harder. He was caught. Between his father's last order and his love for Sam. All she had to do was push him. Give him a good reason. He'd never survive killing his brother. And her work would be done.


	29. Chapter 29 S2 E15 Tall Tales

"I like you, Dean." The Trickster grinned.

"Hey you got style," Dean grinned back. They were two of a kind, exchanging compliments before trying to kill each other, a matador and a bull facing each other in the arena.

"The slow dancing Alien" Dean shook his head in admiration.

"One of my favorites" the Trickster threw his head back and laughed.

"Are you sure you won't give me time to move on to the next town?" the honey eyed monster smiled his crooked smile.

"Sorry, no. I can't."

"Too bad." The demi-god snapped his fingers and all hell broke loose.


	30. Chapter 30 S2 E15 Tall Tales by BIwitch

The streetlight hit it just right, sending a sparkling gleam back to his eye as he stepped off the curb. One in a million chance. He started to grin as he registered the watch under the grating. The gold watch.

Finders, keepers.

Dropping to his knees, the grin widened. A Patek Philippe. Thirty gees easy. Linda was hungry for luxuries and, unfortunately, she had some taste. He was almost broke but this'd keep him laid for another six months.

He stretched out, fingers straining. She was hungry for money. He was hungry for her.

Ker-runch. Something was hungry for him.


	31. Chapter 31 S2 E16 Road Kill

Molly woke in terror. The car was nestled into the trunk of a tree. Worse than that, David was gone. She was alone. "David?"

Leaving the car she pushed through the thicket, calling his name over and over: "David. Where are you David?"

The only man she found was the man she had hit with her car. He was horribly hurt, skin slashed open and bleeding. He reached for her.

She ran; he pursued. She ran into the roadway in front of the Winchester's car

She didn't hear when Sam said to Dean, "I don't think she knows she's dead."


	32. Chapter 32 S2 E16 Roadkill-BlackIceWitch

There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun …

She couldn't get it out of her head, it was woven into the shutter-fast snapshots of snow and tree and the twisted up expression of the old man, playing on and on, that rolling guitar melody driving her nuts …

… they didn't look like regular people, she thought. Not like criminals really, either. They looked like young soldiers, who'd been on the front too long …

The sun broke over the horizon as she stared at the house, dazzling light bringing painful clarity.

David hadn't died.


	33. Chapter 33 S2 E17 Heart

Her long, dark and heavy hair spread over his chest His lips rested on her sleeping head as he breathed in her scent. With his arm wrapped around her he ran his fingers lightly over her skin, carefully so as to not waken her.

This was the first woman to call out to him, to heal his heart, to stop his nightmares and she was precious.

So smart, so fair, so sweetly clever, he could see coming back to her again and again.

There was no curse, the curse was broken. Then she rolled and bared her fangs at him.


	34. Chapter 34 S2 E17 Heart by BlackIceWitch

Luminescent. The word exploded in his mind as he stared at her eyes. They were the unlikely neon blue of a reactor's pool and luminescent was the only word he could think of to describe it.

Her lips were drawn back, from teeth too big for her mouth. He felt those lips, against his skin, sense memory of their touch and the heat of her breath sending a shiver down his spine.

He could still smell and taste her on him and she wanted to kill him, rip his heart out and devour it. His heart was already dying inside


	35. Chapter 35 S2 E18 Hollywood Babylon

Silly man, silly man, surrounded by fools.

"We could have got it right; for the first time we could have got it right." He clutched his precious script to his chest , almost weeping. If he had a heart it would have bled.

"It's a movie, Walter. That's all. It's just a movie."

"You don't understand." Walter raised the talisman and began to chant. When Sam got too close Walter threw the talisman down. The crystal was smashed.

"I wouldn't have done that, Walter." Sam whispered sadly. "Now you have set them free and I promise they don't like you."


	36. Chapter 36 S2 E18 Hollywood Babylon-BIW

"Wait up!"

She was walking ahead of him, and really, he thought, the colouring was pretty damned creepy, but when a broad flashes her everything at you, you don't quibble over the makeup.

Looking up, he realised she was already at the top, and he picked up his pace, lungs heaving like bellows as he tried to climb faster. Reaching the gantry, he looked around. There she was. Waiting for him. He licked his lips.

Close to, in the dim lighting high in the flies, the wounds on her neck looked real. And gross.

And that was his last thought.


	37. Chapter 37 S2 E19 Folsom Prison Blues

She was more of a monster than any of the prisoners. She was burned and broken and ugly as sin personified and their lives were in her hands. In her hands needles were knifes and medicines were poisons.

Even death couldn't stop her busy fingers. She still wanted to see them all die.

"You let them go." She screamed as she delved for Deacon's heart.

"You let those boys go." Furious she clawed at his chest.

Deacon was gasping for air, the pain growing worse.

When she went up in flames he knew the Winchester had just lit a match.


	38. Chapter 38 S2 E19 Folsom Prision by BIW

The air grew colder. Dean looked around, his heart dropping as he saw her, fritzing and flickering against the infirmary's wall. Not Moody.

"Oh, crap."

She was on him in a second, despite the steel cage. He grabbed at the salt shaker, fingers closing around it as the force lifted and threw him back against the wall. Pain thundered through him.

Floor level. She was there, her hand reaching out. Reaching through. It was so cold around his heart, blooding freezing in his pipes.

Something in his hand. He jerked it at her. She disappeared. He heard the cry.

"Tiny!"


	39. Chapter 39 S2 E20 What Is and What

"Sleep, sleep," the Djinn murmured almost tenderly as he drank their blood.

These two were fighting. Somehow they knew. She would die soon and her struggle would be over. He would last much longer; be food for days and days yet to come.

The monster caressed the man's cheek with a blue glowing hand. "Sleep, sleep" again the soft exhortation. The man settled deeper into his dream.

Still the captive was restless. The Djinn was surprised. Even the man's deepest desires gave him no peace.

This one would give up all his dreams to save the woman captive. So strange.


	40. Chapter 40 S2 E20 What is by BIW

Darkness and cold didn't affect it. Thousands of miles, thousands of years from where it began, born of demon and wild desert wind, it had become inured to the cold and craved the darkness.

And blood.

Their minds were simple, filled with impossible wishes; heartfelt regrets. It was not magic to make them see. It could not create something from nothing, nor could it truly change the way they felt. Memory and dreams were its canvas, their longings did the rest.

They were restless and he touched them.

Somehow they always knew it wasn't real. The poison deepened their sleep.


	41. Chapter 41 S2 E21 AHBL Part 1

The rain running down the windows smeared the lights of the diner; neon shimmed and wavered, rivulets obscuring his view.

The music was loud. He drummed along, hands striking the steering wheel. Sam would remember the pie, sure he would.

Something was wrong. He peered through the blurred windshield. Where did every one go? No movement, no life. He couldn't see Sam.

He threw himself out of the car and ran screaming Sam all the way.

He slammed open the door. No one looked up. They couldn't. They were all dead, sprawled on the floor, asleep in Death's deep embrace.


	42. Chapter 42 S2 E21 AHBL Part 1 by BIW

"Do you know what I can do now?"

He stared at her, images cascading through his mind. Yes. He knew what she could do. She could kill. She could compel. She could call the disembodied demons and bend them to do her bidding.

For a microsecond, he saw … into her. Ava was gone. The woman he'd known so briefly. Swallowed up in unadulterated evil. Her soul was writhing; charred, blackened behind her eyes. In the glee he saw there, there was a diabolical malignancy.

If you can't save him, you'll have to kill him.

He finally understood that order.


	43. Chapter 43 S2 E22 AHBL Part 2

The arms of the windmill spun round and round, lazy against the grey winter sky.

The body of the lost special child hung there relaxed, silent, finally at peace. Trying to run was not a option. The battle was here, not on the road.

He stood and stared and felt all their eyes boring into his back, waiting for answers. He didn't want this; not this death. He wanted them all to live, to go home but the dead face high above was the only sure answer he knew.

Fight or flee and die; that was all that they had.


	44. Chapter 44 S2 E22 AHBL Part 2 by BIW

"How certain are you that what you brought back, is one hundred percent – pure - Sam?"

Dean's stomach did a slow-motion roll as he stared at Yellow-Eyes.

No.

No, he was certain – except the way Sam'd hesitated – letting Jake get a hold of Ellen.

Except the look in Sam's eyes when he'd emptied his clip into Jake.

Except –

For fuck's sake! He knew Sam, knew him inside and out, back all the way to the front. Sam hadn't been tempted alive and he – he'd died. His soul brought back–

Demons lie, he told himself.

But sometimes, they told the truth.


End file.
